


Humans

by Morenita326



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Gift, F/M, Happy Ending, J/C Cutthroat Competion, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: There's an alien presence planning their doom from the shadows but all they can see, is each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Round 3 - Delta Group of the J/C Cutthroat Fiction Competition, due April 28th, 2018.  
> My prompt was that the fic had to be based on a foothold situation.  
> I took the liberty of "interpreting" the prompt and I hope you will ike my version.

Debris was spread all across the field before his eyes. A few seconds ago, he had thought they were welcoming more of his ships but instead, the USS Voyager came out of the portal into void-space. Now, thirteen of his people were scattered in pieces around him, in this impure galaxy. Their ships had been destroyed with one single blast of a deadly weapon. The sight of death around him entirely took him, and suddenly, fear hit him. He realized that the USS Voyager had come out of fluidic space unscratched and the understanding of the implications of that stroke him. The fear of what might have happened in his realm paralyzed him. Humans were dangerous. Almost everyone that he knew agreed the Borg were dangerous, that they were the ultimate threat because they had managed to open access to their realm.

But humans, humans had accomplished what the Borg had not been able to, and they had proven to be lethal.

He was forced to abandon the remains of his people in that disgraceful place. His small bio-ship joined the fleeing formation into the quantum singularity and left Void-space behind, but not humans. Humans would never leave him while he lived.

***

The room was submerged in a faint light shed by the shining waterfall that spilled on the Captain’s head. Her slim body was curled on the couch, legs covered with a blanket and a book in her hands. Her mind, however, was wandering lightyears away, trapped in a battlefield scattered with Borg debris and fear. All of her was unaware of the company that had joined her subtly and remained in the shadows, feasting on her thoughts. The intruder’s substantial body, cloaked by telepathy, breathed a few steps away.

The door chimed, and her mind came back to Voyager.

“Come in.”

She straightened her back and faced the door. Commander Chakotay walked in, and they both smiled at the sight of each other. The stranger focused his energies on both their minds but the intensity of the mental connection awoke the peripheral perception, and he noticed the ocampa. The possibility that she sensed him too forced him into the shadows of perception, marooning him to a corner of the minds. If the ocampa found out about him, she would blow his cover.

“Commander” Janeway looked at him as he walked towards her.

“Captain” he had stopped about a meter away.

She put her book down and waited. The intruder could feel how her heart had accelerated, the sensations emanating from these human bodies were hard to avoid. Their minds were fragile, easy to trick, but their emotions seemed to be a different thing. Would he be able to fool their feelings as quickly as he could fool their sensory perceptions?

“I was called to Sick Bay by the doctor. He has a difficult patient” Chakotay had folded his hands at his back and even though the tone of his voice was steady, his heart was beating fast.

“Oh?” Captain Janeway inquired

None of them could see the stranger, sheltered behind a mental wall. All they saw was the regular hull, darkened by the lack of light. They weren’t aware either that they were being observed from within the shadows, from as far as a few steps. If only they had known that those shadows were planning their doom… Would Chakotay had reached to shelter Kathryn? Would she had attempted to save him?

“It seems that he has had to re-schedule an appointment several times and this… patient still manages to elude him. So…” he cast his eyes to a side “he called on me to help him” and then looked back at her.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to seize his intentions but unable to erase the smile on her lips. The observer was confused trying to connect the actions of these two humans to the reactions of their bodies. Emotions and thoughts seemed to go one way, but then their actions didn’t seem to match them.

“I see… and you are informing me because…” she invited him to finish the sentence.

“Because I was sent to administrate the prescribed treatment.” Had the lights of the room been any stronger, she could have noticed him blushing. Or maybe it would have taken for her not to blush as well, to see his reaction; for the stranger had no problem in noticing how the temperature of their bodies peaked.

She put the book on the small table in front of her and removed the blanket to stand up. She was dressed in uniform although she was not wearing the mandatory jacket. She was off duty if that was ever possible on board that ship.

“Commander” she took one of the two steps between them “Have you been informed of the treatment?”.

She smiled tilting her head, bluffing her intentions and he had to make a significant effort not to let his eyes wander down her neck.

“As a matter of fact, I have” He raised the bet on her bluffing.

“I wasn’t aware that you had chiropractic knowledge” she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Well, I’ve had plenty of time to study in these years.”

“Oh…And what about practice?” she insinuated

He laughed openly at her insinuation of jealousy.

“Yes… I have visited some Holoprograms for practice.”

He looked deep into her eyes

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

His words, in such a low tone, were far more than she could take.

“I wasn’t insinuating…” she had gone serious all of the sudden. The stranger could sense the change in color of her cheeks, the difficulty in breathing.

Chakotay smiled again and took that one step left between them.

“I know” he let his dimples show, those damn dimples and put his hands on her shoulders looking straight into her eyes

“This ship needs its Captain in one piece. If you are not letting the doctor do it, then let me. But, please, Kathryn” oh, the way he says it “let us take care of you. We need you.”

Despite how sore her body felt, she could not afford to have his hands on her skin. And yet, feeling his warm touch through the fabric of her shirt and the strength of his hands on her arms, played a malevolent trick on her mind and she convinced herself that if she refused now, he would know how she truly felt. She chose to disregard the thought that he already knew, that he had been counting on her feelings all along. However, she could not just agree to it.

“Commander, the doctor exaggerates.”

She tilted her head

“There’s no need to insist on the treatment as something so urgent,” she pulled away looking at him with a faint smile, “Let alone call on you for help.”

She grinned at him from a safe distance, inches away from the face of the intruder who sniffed her marble skin. The light breeze of his nose tickled her cheeks and made him hungry for her blood. One more millimeter and the intruder’s face would have hit hers.

Chakotay stood quiet, observing her movements, watching her nervousness get the best of her and he understood how afraid she was of letting him in. He struggled thinking she needed him to keep that distance, then he thought again.

“So you are scared” he tilted his head to a side and lowered his forehead fixing his eyes in hers. To hell with the bluffing.

“Scared?” she met the blow “Of what, exactly, do you think I am scared?” and stroke back.

The stranger’s confusion was growing. The Slaughterer was nothing like he had anticipated, she seemed contradictory to say the least. Unfortunately, the presence of the ocampa threatened to expose him if he used his telepathy on her. He had to deal with that little creature before he could continue with his experiment. However, to leave the room safely, he needed them to go first. So, he remained in the darkness, waiting for the right moment. The possibility of striking both of them without being detected at all was far too tempting. But then, the Slaughterer was going to be his personal revenge, and as for the rest of the humans, they had to be eliminated as efficiently as possible, and to that end, he had to learn a bit more about them first.

“I think you are scared of me.” We both know you are, sweetheart.

“You” she bit the inside of her cheek “Why should I fear you?” Let’s see how brave you are, Chakotay. Say it to my face.

“Oh, I am not saying you should.” He walked to her “I am saying you do.”

He was a few steps away from her. He is doing it on purpose.

_He wants to break me, bring me to my knees. Foolish man, no one brings me to my knees. No matter how strong or handsome._

The heat of his body was intoxicating. She was about to respond when he continued.

“I think you don’t believe I am any good at it.”

_I will let you have this one because I will get my way. You’ll see. He smiled as if he was truly trying to change the meaning of his last words._

“I understand. Who would trust chiropractic that has only practiced with holograms?”

_Oh, that smile. Sweetheart, if you knew what it does to me especially when it means I am winning._

“Well, how will I ever find out if I am any good at it with humans, if my friends refuse to help?”.

_Friends. So he is chickening out. So much for bravery. Maybe I could accept… after all of this is a sample of his courage, he won’t dare to do anything._

She smiled at her own thoughts.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then broke into laughter together. The intruder was feeling frustrated, and impatience was getting the best of him. She was made of iron, and not even her feelings could cut a breach in her shield.

“All right” she gave in “if you put it that way…”

She inhaled deeply and let go slowly.

_Oh, Goodness, what have I done… He has me right where he wanted me! He wanted me. I want him. It is a terrible idea. But I’ll be damned if I chicken out._

“I’ll change” she was heading towards her bedroom and then stopped “but, have you brought the medical bed?”

_I can still get off the hook._

He raised his lower lip and shook his head

“I don’t need it.”

Her lungs froze.

“I’ll use your bed” What? She gulped.

She could not see the smile on his face for he had walked past her, but the intruder had left the frustration behind and was now intrigued by their interaction.

She took her clothes off in the bathroom and wrapped herself in a towel. When she returned to the bedroom, Chakotay had arranged some blankets to help her body be in the right position. When she saw Chakotay standing by her bed, she panicked.

“This may not be a good idea” her voice as honest as she could manage.

_To hell with pride._

He walked to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders.

_This is definitely not a good idea._

“Come” he moved her to the bed.

She let him lead her to the bed and indicate her to lay down. She was resisting, struggling with herself but her body knew best and even when her mind was screaming _Don’t!_ Her legs curled on the bed, and her body lay, face down. She closed her eyes trying to relax as much as possible, trying not to think of the scent of his skin.

The intruder could feel the two humans hesitate, their tremors and how much they were fighting their bodies’ reactions to each other. He wondered the cause of such resistance, and the right answer did not come to him. This female, the Slaughterer, seemed so fragile and yet, she managed to control such strong emotions. How could humans live in such contradiction with their feelings? How could they manage to accomplish anything without having their feelings aligned with their purposes? It dawned on him that these creatures might not be all they seemed. Much the more reason to get rid of the ocampa immediately.

Chakotay took a couple of seconds to observe Kathryn laying in front of him. Her slim body looked so fragile and yet, she was nothing but strong. Her pale skin, peppered with freckles, was barely covered with the towel that did nothing to hide the curve of her lower back. He had to hold his breath at the thought of sliding his palm over it. He was so engrossed that he got detached from everything else. There were her and him, and the stars around them. Even the brush of air against his lips as he breathed in felt sensual at this point. Chakotay realized how much in love he was and he had to admit to himself that despite all odds, he would always be in love with her.

Chakotay lay his hands on Kathryn’s shoulder blades and started making circles on her skin, big and small, with his palms and his fingertips. He moved his warm and strong hands all along her back. She felt him slide from her shoulders to the small of her back pushing the towel down. His hands made their way back to the top and softly pulled down the skin of her nape. Slowly, the pain was going away, the images of the events that had led to the suffering were slipping her mind. All she could feel now were his hands, his warmth, his strength. _How do I manage to keep him away? How do I live without him when I need him so badly?_ Air clotted in her chest and begun to build a tight knot of anguish. Then he touched that spot. It was just a point, a spark, and she could breathe again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her muscles gave in. With each movement that his loving hands made down her head, she let go one more string of hurt. His scent filled the air and, even though she was naked, she felt safe. His hands were fastening her body, but his touch was freeing her mind, and she was letting go. Chakotay felt her body give in and smiled. Without touching the towel, he changed position and placed his hands on one of her thighs and moved them down to her ankle while drawing circles with his fingertips. Then, he did the same with her other leg. The touch of his hands in her inner thighs sent a hot stream across her chest, but she didn’t move. She had surrendered her will to him and had slowly begun to fall into sleep.

When his hands climbed to her neck again, she was asleep. Her hair was sloppily pulled up, and some strings were loose and floated over her forehead, her cheeks blushed slightly, and her features were peaceful. He caressed her forehead observing her as if he could see her dreams.

_She’s beautiful._

He covered her with the blankets and left.

***

The intruder decided that it was time to move on. He would dedicate a few days to observe the crew and evaluate their behavior. His DNA-based morphing device could be used several times to impersonate anyone he wanted. However, every time he changed, it took a significant amount of energy to recover, and there was no safe place on board for him. He had to choose wisely.

The night shift was particularly unproductive. Most humanoids needed an enormous amount of time to recover from their activities, except one. That one creature seemed the most appropriate and suitable for his experiments. He crawled through the Jeffries tubes down and around a few decks until he reached the vulcan’s quarters. He waited and observed Tuvok’s mind as he meditated and in one image, he mind-blasted him. The security officer fell unconscious on the spot, and the intruder crawled out of the hatch and inside the living area. The 8472 specimen applied the DNA-extracting device to the lieutenant’s neck, and then he pulled and turned a few external flanges in the pen-like bio-extracting device, rolled half of the central tube and applied it to himself. His sizeable copper-toned anatomy shrank. His muscles twitched unevenly, his bones’ molecules collided shortening their length, his third leg was reabsorbed, and the skin covering his body turned deep brown. His triangular skull adjusted to the humanoid oval structure and even hair grew in the right areas. Every small muscle hurt, his joints ached badly, and he could hardly move for a few minutes. Soon, the pain started to fade, and he proceeded to a mirror and admired the results of his first field experiment. He was satisfied.

After putting on Tuvok’s uniform, he took the vulcan’s body and placed it on his bed. When he woke up, he should feel like he had fallen asleep. Or at least, he hoped so. Even when he could mentally access these creatures’ minds, his work had to remain undercover, exposing himself would ruin him. His superiors had not approved of this mission and considered humans a lethal threat, a contagious species that had to be wiped from a distance. Now, so close to these humanoids, he was finding them fascinating. Not something he would admit in public, though. Soon he found out that, in a humanoid shape, he was unable to use telepathy anyway. However, since the process of change had been too painful, thinking of reversing it and re-doing it only to read their minds was out of the question. So, he decided to access the computer “like a true human” and proceeded to study the information he found.


	2. Chapter 2

Blissful hours had gone by when Kathryn emerged from sleep. She hadn’t slept that deep in years. A warm silky caress ran up her legs as Kathryn curled under her sheets. She was aware of every inch of her skin. Like a murmur, the memory of his hands and fingers running over her body made her close her eyes again and sigh.

Suddenly, she realized the towel she had wrapped in last night, was on the chair. Embarrassment hit her cheeks as she thought of the possibility of him seeing her naked body and then… heat slithered up from her core to her chest at the fantasy of it. Fantasies. That was all she could afford and still, not often. She didn’t want to think about things she couldn’t have. One last memory run down her spine and she saw him: his skin shimmering under the sun of New Earth as he turned to her and smiled. She closed her eyes and gulped, and then she stood up shaking those thoughts from her mind.

“Janeway to Tuvok” she was decided to dive into business.

“Tuvok here.”

“Meet me in Cargo Bay 2.”

“Ay, Captain”

Kathryn could have never imagined that the one answering her call was not her dear friend but the one planning her death. But she did not know, and for all she knew, he was the only one capable of keeping her focused on work.

She was half dressed when she ordered the coffee that she poured down her throat as if it was a medicinal drink. Then she put on her boots and jacket, zipped it and left with only thoughts for her new drone.

Walking the corridors of the spaceship in that white light gave the intruder the creeps. All those creatures were passing by him, looking so he should have thought disgusting but instead, the word that came to his mind was intriguing. For the first time, he was in close contact with a species that was not his own, in a place of the space-time continuum that it was not home. It was strange that he had arrived with a clear goal, a certainty, and now all seemed to be shifting.

He followed the indicators of the corridors to arrive in Cargo Bay 2 where he met the Slaughterer and the holo-doctor. When the human female entered the cargo bay, he followed, but a wave of nausea assaulted him immediately. Dark metal shapes crowded the room. Green panels twinkled above them while numerous pipes spread their deadly breaths on their necks. He realized they were walking towards a specific chamber. A resting drone was in it. Humans were insane if he had ever hesitated about their nature this had swept off any doubt. They would seek out death if it didn’t come to them.

The Slaughterer was honoring her epithet today. The warm and playful treats of the previous night were gone, replaced by rigid muscles, fix eyes on her prey and a tone colder than space. He could perfectly imagine her giving the order to destroy his friends, this same posture, this same attitude, _Fire!_ She would have said. All life vanished after her words.

A rage that burned like the core of a star crawled through his Vulcan shell. He had to use all of his willpower not to reverse, not to jump on her and end her miserable existence right there on the spot. He focused on keeping his Vulcan shape, reverting to his original form would be suicidal.

"No good would come from that" he kept repeating to himself while he witnessed the conversation with the drone. He would later congratulate himself for reaching to restrain the borg when it became agitated but, at that moment, all he could think of was the human to his right, not a weak muscle nor a hair out of place. _No compassion_. If he had ever felt the Borg were merciless, then there was no word for Humans.

Once in Sick Bay, his attention was caught entirely by this new creature. He had left humans behind. Their nature was no longer a mystery if the Slaughterer was an example of their essence. This ocampa, however, was a different thing. Her small constitution was in contrast with her mental potential. In Vulcan shape, however, there was so much he could do to enhance her powers. Still, he tried, and Kes’ abilities responded. He had never been in contact with an underdeveloped species before, the prospect of a growing process somehow excited him. Taken by that excitement, he followed from a close distance all of the little female’s actions. Most of them were allowed by his initial trigger, but if she were to transcend, she would need much help.

Then it happened. The Captain changed her attitude. Her analytic speech turned emotional, and her clenched jaw relaxed when she approached Kes. She seemed genuinely concerned about the well being of the ocampa. It dazzled him that such a creature could feel any empathy for a non-human. In this separate chamber, she was a different thing. Just like she had been with the commander in her quarters. Humans were full of contradictions. Even the drone was caught in that battle, fighting to remain something that she had initially struggled not to become. They may be impure, but they certainly knew how to generate curiosity. These beings were a challenge, and to his disgust, he was finding it compelling.

He left off to the vulcan’s quarters to conduct the last part of the ocampa’s growth. Once there, all hell broke loose. He had little control over the creature’s powers or actions, and it was evident to him that she had little knowledge or self-control. The event that finally showed him she had to go was the attack on the recovering borg. _She was dangerous._ For a few moments, he wondered whether every creature in this part of the Universe was as oblivious to life as humans or if Kes had absorbed the human disdain for life by living with them. Either way, there was no room for exploration. The integrity of the human ship was decaying at an alarming rate and at a molecular level which meant that humans could do little to save it if an event of the same sort happened again. He couldn’t afford the luxury of studying Kes any longer. Now, more than ever, it was necessary that she was out of the ship.

***

_Why? What got into me to consent to that? He challenged me. My pride. How could I have been so childish? Or haven’t I? Was it really a challenge or he just knew how to leave the door open for me to indulge myself? Oh, I hate falling into that trap. Has this been his plan all along? Wait, what has his plan been all along, Kathryn? Make you feel better? Spoil you? Argh… if I keep this up, I will end up with a headache. I need something else to focus on._

“Captain, someone’s trying to access the subspace transmitter.”

_Annika._

“Captain. I don’t know how but she’s erected some sort of force field around the door. We can’t break through it.”

_B’Elanna sounds desperate. Desperate… Am I desperate as well?_

“She’s bypassed our security protocols.”

_Now, there you have something to focus on, Kathryn. You ask for it, you get it._

“Disable the transmitter.”

“It’s too late!”

_His voice, even now, sounds so handsome. He is handsome. His hands, his arms, all of him._

“Tuvok to bridge. Status?”

“There was some kind of explosion in the Jeffries tube just as she was about to initiate her transmission. We don’t know what caused it.”

“I believe I may have the answer, Captain.”

_And so that’s the sound of the cavalry to the rescue._

“She’s being transported to the Brig. Meet me there.”

“Ay, Captain.”

Little she knows that the man she founds in the corridor is not her friend. She can’t even suspect that the creature pressed inside the Vulcan shell is planning her doom when she pats his shoulder and ponders his “stability.” She feels safe in his presence.

Then, the Borg.

_She’s scared, Kathryn. Remember, she doesn’t remember being human._

“So this is human freedom.”

“I’ve decided to keep you in the brig until I’m certain you won’t try to harm us again. If necessary, the doctor can treat you here. I honestly believed you were going to help us.”

_Such a fool. How could I ever make it to captain being this candid? Chakotay was right all along. I must have looked like a stupid little girl to him, to everyone._

“You were not deceived, Captain Janeway. It was my intention to help you.”

“What happened?”

_Give me something I can honestly believe. Tell me that I am not so lost in my hopes._

“There was a chance to contact the collective, and I took advantage of it.”

_She still thinks of them as her people. I am failing. I am a poor example of Humanity, I guess. But she is right. This is no way to treat someone you want to convince to join you. But my crew comes first, I cannot let her put them in Borg’s hands._

“Your attempts to assimilate this drone will fail. You can alter our physiology,-”

_Alter it? THEY have altered it! All that data in your brain and you can’t understand the basics?_

“-But you can’t change our nature.”

_Nature? You’re human! Kathryn, calm down. She’s just a scared little girl trying to scare you away. And you are a lousy mother figure, accept it._

“We will betray you. We are Borg.”

_For whatever it’s worth, lousy or not, I will not abandon you, Annika. Hold on, in there._

“I’ve met Borg who were freed from the collective. It wasn’t easy for them to accept their individuality, but in time, they did. You are no different. Granted you were assimilated at a very young age, and your transition may be more difficult, but…”

_Caution, Kathryn. Calmly._

“… it will happen. “

_I wish I were telepath… Maybe not. Maybe better not to know what she’s so carefully considering. Take it easy, stay still, calm._

“If it does happen…”

_She is considering it._

“We will become fully human?”

“Yes, I hope so.”

“We will be autonomous, independent.”

“That’s what individuality is all about.”

_Don’t bite the bait. Don’t be childish again._

“If at that time, we choose to return to the collective, will you permit it?”

 _I’m an idiot. I am a persistent idiot_.

“I don’t think you’ll want to do that.”

The creature Janeway has abandoned at the door scrutinizes her facial expressions. She may believe she’s concealing them well, but to such an observer only the meaning becomes somehow elusive. In his search for her weak spot, he will stop at nothing and her determination in regaining this borg to humankind again is intriguing, to say the least.

_What can be the value of a creature that has been corrupted to such an extent? Yet she perseveres, and the drone becomes more and more a former Borg. If there was the need for proof that organic life is superior, this drone has given it: she thrives back to her original existence. Contradiction lies in the very heart of Humankind, they are organic but rely on technology to conduct their lives; they fight to regain their freedom from a species such as the Borg, but then they do it through technology; they fear change, yet they seek it in every step. This Captain of theirs, this female that has killed his friends while allied to the Borg is now trying to take this one single human from their claws. What goes on in their minds is a complete mystery._

From what he could learn during his time as Security Officer, they are all alone on this side of the Galaxy.

_Are they afraid? Will they cry and scream when he finally ends them?_

Studying time is over. The intruder has all the information he needs and now, he is ready to execute the second part of his plan.

***

A few hours later, Lieutenant Tuvok wakes up with a slight headache and the implanted memories of the alien’s interactions. Nothing seems to be right, but the ship is shaking, and the hull is giving in. Nothing is right, and he reaches the corridors to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain’s log, supplemental. Warp drive is still off-line, and we don’t know whether the Borg have detected us. Kes’ psychokinetic abilities continue to damage the ship’s structural integrity, and as a result, our defenses have been compromised.”

Kathryn reclines on the back of her armchair and looks out of the window of her Ready room. She can hardly imagine that by now, half her ship is mined. All her thoughts concur with only one question: _What’s happening to Kes?_ No system has detected the bioship attached to the hull, the cloaking is too advanced for them, mainly because they are not looking for it. All she fears right now is that the doctor may not find out in time what’s wrong with Kes. She is about to tap her com-badge, but she closes her fingers into a fist and takes a deep breath. She needs Chakotay right now, but after the other night, she can’t give herself that luxury. She can’t need him, that’s out of the question.

The door chimes and it rescues her from her thoughts.

“Come in.”

*Somewhere in the depths of the ship, a copper claw attaches a tiny square to the gray wall*

Chakotay walks in. _Damn man._

“Captain” he looks straight into her eyes.

“Commander.”

Even when she wants to hold his gaze, she is unable. After a few milliseconds, she gives in and stands up heading for the window. He grins at her reaction but soon his face hardens, he knows there’s nothing to be content about.

*Another deck, another hidden corridor, another tiny square*

“I thought I should check on you.”

She slowly turns around, first reclines her head to the side, then she turns it to him and finally her body follows until she is facing him completely.

“Why is that?” I won’t give you the satisfaction. I’m not weak; I’m tired. I’ve got a lot on my mind and if you think you can come and…

“Because a lot is going on” he walks towards her at a steady pace, “and maybe you could use a friendly ear.” He’s a few centimeters away, and the scent of his skin sends her mind twirling back to other moments, other circumstances. A friendly ear… Oh, but I need so much more than that from you.

“Kes has requested to speak with you” his features are soft as he says that, he’s full of compassion. Come on, Kathryn, don’t do this. It’s only me.

“Yes, she has” she walks down the two steps slowly, carefully looking to the floor and then anchoring her eyes in his as soon as she is in front of him.

*Soon the ocampa will have the full conscience of his presence but it’s late, all data has been transferred to his ship, and Voyager is about to be ancient history*

“I’ve been avoiding that conversation.”

She slowly shakes her head, and he knows how much it hurts her the prospect of losing yet another member of the crew. Then the ship shudders and they both lose their balance. Kathryn falls on Chakotay, and he holds her slim body while holding on to the desk. It’s not the shudder what takes her breath away, and this time, she knows he can see through her.

The intruder has felt the tremor, and he knows he has to accelerate the pace. However, he is almost done. A few more charges and the human ship will become the echo of a nebula.

Kathryn reacts imemdiately, the Capatin in her pulls away, straightens her uniform, and when the second shudder hits, she surfs it with mastery.

“Janeway to bridge”

“The hull is losing integrity, Captain. We can’t compensate.”

“On my way.”

Then the nightmare begins. The talk, the goodbye, the rush. Everything happens so fast that she has no time “to compensate.” When Tuvok comes out of the blue in the middle of the run, she doesn’t even realize that he’s not coming from the bridge. Her little girl has turned into a weapon of massive destruction and even when her heart is shrunk to the size of an atom, she is determined to make her and Voyager safe. Tuvok, convinced by his false memories that he can somehow control Kes’ mind, attempts a mind meld and Kes confirms what she has known all along. She’s terrified at her finding but unable to explain to the Captain, not in this circumstance. What can she possibly do? If she tries to explain it will take time, time Voyager does not have. She can see the alien with her mind now. Her powers are too strong. He cannot hide in the dark anymore. The alien who is currently cloaking again, panics at the contact with her. Soon, however, the ocampa is in the shuttle, and the shuttle leaves the ship. The intruder continues with his work aware of the fact that time is running out.

“Can you hail her?”

The shuttle is at a safe distance. The bioship cannot cloak from her now. Kes knows what the 8472 specimen is planning, and she will not allow it. The intruder has been sneaking among them, stealing information, extracting DNA samples and even impersonating people. Kes doesn't understand how is it possible that he doesn't see that humans are not a threat. She can see that nothing he has found during this time has deterred him from his ultimate goal. She knows Voyager’s crew, they are generous, they are brave and they certainly do not deserve to die out of a personal vendetta.

“I’ve been trying.”

“It’s happening… it’s happening to me.”

Kes’ body starts to disperse. She sees the alien inside his ship as well as every one of the charges that will make Voyager space dust. Kes makes contact with the intruder, and challenges him. She is trying to scare him off, but she knows it is unlikely that he will abandom his plans. 

"Her atomic structure is completely destabilizing.”

“My gift to you.”

She may not be able to take them home, but she can save them just as they saved her all those years ago. For all they know, the blast sends Voyager almost ten years closer to home and out of Borg space. They are and will remain, completely unaware of the fact that she also saved them from a monumental catastrophe in the nick of time. It was a second after the alien ship detached from Voyager that Kes expelled them and now, both ships are 20,000 light years away, from one another. There’s no way he can reach them again. It would take forever to trace them back. Damned ocampa!

***

Back on Voyager, Kathryn Janeway is in her quarters. She’s fighting the urge to cry, trying to convince herself that Kes is all right, but she is not succeeding. Kathryn tries over and over to enter her log, but she finds herself at a loss for words every time. At one point she gives in, she is no longer trying to make any sense out of what has happened. Her fingers travel together with the length of her forehead trying to erase her desire for the door to chime. However, silence is absolute.

Then a different fight begins. Now it’s Kes' body that menaces with disintegrating. Her skin goes cold, and her heartbeats are erratic, her breath accelerates and even though she knows this is no physical phenomenon it surely feels like something that a containment chamber could solve.

Or a hug.

Powerful, warm arms surrounding her body, reminding it of its shape, of its nature.

Out of instinct, she stands up. What am I doing? Where am I going? I’m a fool, he doesn’t want to see me, he’s just a good friend, and if I went to see him now, I couldn’t be just a “good friend”?

Then his hands, his hands on her skin, his sparkling smile under New Earth’s sun. A knot, tight to the point of asphyxia, forms in her throat. The door still does not chime. She stands up and goes to her bedroom, changes her clothes as if that change could affect her thoughts and orders coffee. I will not be able to sleep anyway. She takes the cup and curls in the sofa with a book in her hands. And then, it happens.

The door chimes.

Her heart skips a beat, and she freezes right in the act of cuddling and stares at the door. I can’t hide here. I have to answer. But she doesn’t move. The door chimes again and this time the reaction is more conditioned by habit than a reflected action.

“Come in.”

Chakotay walks in. Of course, who else could it be? She hates herself right away.

“Commander” she lies a beautiful smile at him “what can I do for you?”

He seems to have difficulty finding the right words, but his wandering eyes give his thoughts away. Finally, their eyes meet. For an instant, Kathryn feels her legs jumping out of the sofa and running to him, but it is merely an illusion. He is still not saying a word, so she openly smiles trying to take him out of his spell of silence.

But it’s more of an enchantment. It is her marble skin slightly covered by the silky pink nightgown, and the loosen hair falling down her shoulders, it’s the auburn threads floating around her bright eyes, and the way her body is curled up what haunts him.

“Chakotay…” she stands up slowly and takes two steps to him.

“I came to check on you” his words only a whisper.

“Well, thank you” she smiles “as you can see, I am all right.” This time she is not lying. In his company, she is all right.

“I- I don’t think you are” he is staring at her, wholly breathless and unable to move more than his lips.

“ahem…” she condescends “I can assure you I am quite well” she takes those extra steps to him and pats his shoulder.

He looks straight into her eyes and remains silent. What’s wrong with him? But before she can ask him that, he turns around, takes his rank pin and puts it on her desk. Then, slowly, he takes his uniform jacket off.

“Commander” her warning does not stop him.

“I am not here as your First Officer” he states calmly as he turns to face again.

There’s nothing she wants more than him right now but, on the other hand, what she wants has never been of the essence.

“Then probably, you should leave” she gathers all the strength left in her body after his words, but it’s not enough.

“Yes, probably” he takes a few steps to her, “but I won’t do it. Not unless you tell me you want me to”.

She inhales deeply and looks to the side. She can’t face Chakotay as she speaks.

“Chakotay…”

“Look at me, Kathryn.”

No, no, no! I can’t! Damn you!

She shakes her head softly and walks with the intention to gain the door, but when she walks by him, he extends his arm in from of her. She stops but still does not look up. He slowly circles her waist and pulls her to him, and when their bodies meet, he circles her back with his other arm and wraps her in the hug that gives her body shape again. His lips rest on her hair for a few seconds, and then he lies his cheek on her head. At that moment, tears roll down her cheeks without her permission or control. Her body vibrates so slightly that only a man in love could recognize the sobs, and he does, and he tightens the hug. She buries her face in his chest and allows herself to cry. Voyager, the stars, and even Earth have vanished entirely from her mind, and she lets the fear and anguish flow for the first time in years.

They remain like that for a while and finally when she seems to be regaining a little control, he pulls away to look at her. She attempts to look elsewhere to hide from his sight, but he cups her face with both his hands and wipes away the tears. Then he lowers his hands to her shoulders and meets her forehead with his.

“You are going to be all right” he whispers holding her shoulders.

“You can’t know that” and for the first time, it is Kathryn talking.

He realizes that the Captain is gone, that there’s only Kathryn now, and he pulls away just enough to look into her eyes.

“Maybe not, but I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make it so.”

He cups her face and kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes, and when he lowers his lips she follows his movements, their noses brush in a dance lead by the warmth of their skin. Finally, she softly presses her parted lips on his, and he lingers at the moment. Slowly, his hands travel down her back but stop at the lower curve as the kiss deepens and their tongues meet. Her arms circle his neck and pull him to her. Then he pulls back and looks into her eyes.

“Maybe you are right. Maybe I should leave” and in saying, he lets go of her, and looks away.

“Don’t… Chakotay-“ Is it something I did? Don’t leave, don’t.

“I don’t want you to do something you will regret. You are sad and I… I was wrong in coming like this” he seems regretful.

“But you did, and I need you.”

He looks up at those words and exhales slowly, even more remorseful, so she continues. It is now or never.

“I always have.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head, she turns and walks away from him. “The other day, when you came and you… gave me that message, I- I could sleep the night for the first time since we left New Earth” his cheeks light up at the sound of that name. “All the time, while your hands traveled my body, all I could think of was your smile and your bright skin under the sun.” she turns to look at him. “I could say that I want you and I wouldn’t be lying” now it’s her turn to blush while he raises his eyebrows and almost smiles “but it’s more than just desire. I feel safe when I’m with you, I-“ but she can’t continue because he has crossed the room and taken her in his arms.

“I love you, Kathryn” the sparkling his words send throughout her body, the steady calm and warmth of his embrace finally allow her to realize that she has lost the battle.

“I love you, too” and all the sorrow and tears for the loss of all these years, vanish under the spell of his lips. Lips that summon her mouth into existence, her neck, her clavicle, her chest and suddenly he lifts her up and everything, but their bodies disappear.

He sits on the bed with her body entangled around his. He takes off his boots and his shirt. She attempts to slide down with the intention of taking his pants off, but he grabs her waist and turns, laying her body in front of him. He takes his pants off himself and then kneels before her. He presses soft kisses to her legs moving up to her thighs, sliding his palms up her hips and finally meeting her hot core with his mouth. She moans at the feeling of his warm breath, he takes his hands further and cups her breasts while moving his tongue slowly, tasting her for his own pleasure. She tries to pull him up, but he doesn’t respond.

“Chakotay!” she demands and, this time, he does respond.

“Yes, Kathryn?” he whispers as he moves his lips over her body, pushing the nightgown up until her breasts are exposed.

"What do you want?" He moves his hands under the silk and takes the nightgown off. Then, for a few seconds, kneeling over her, he gets lost in the beauty of the woman he loves. She looks up at him, kneeling on her bed, his string body over hers, so magnificent.

"I want you."

Their eyes meet, and he slowly moves down. Chakotay covers Kathryn with his body, and the contact feels delicious.

Kathryn circles his neck with both her arms and softly moves her curves against him, becoming aware of his full arousal which sends a bolt of lightning through her that burns all possible self-control. She sways her hips pressing them to his pelvis, feeling his erection become harder every time, while her breasts rub his chest and her nipples harden as well. When Chakotay sinks himself inside of he,r she has to inhale deep as her body arches with the strength of his thrust. He moves in and out, pushing with his hips while his mouth covers her neck and face with hungry kisses. His pace becomes faster, and she has to hold on to his arms to keep the rhythm. Her conscience is almost gone.

“Turn” she orders

He stops moving, and she turns to be on top of him. Legs folded to the sides of his hips, she starts swaying back and forth, up and down and her breasts bounce as she moves. She looks at him, his magnificent body naked under her and she doesn’t want this ever to end. He holds her while she keeps swaying and he plays with her nipples. He licks them and sucks at them, making her moan louder and louder. Kathryn pushes herself down on him more, and he sucks at her breast eagerly suffocating his own groans while his fingers play with her other nipple. Then he sits up, wraps her in his arms and kisses her desperately while holding her firmly in place. She circles his back with her arms and legs, and he is entirely inside of her. They look into each other’s eyes, they kiss and when he thrusts one more time they reach their climax together.

For a few minutes, they remain wrapped in each other, inhaling the scent of their bodies, allowing for the warmth of their lover to cover them completely. Slowly, she pulls away and brushes his nose with hers, keeping her eyes closed.

“I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you, Kathryn.”

He kisses her for a long while, and slowly they fall on his back. She cuddles in his embrace, and they both fall asleep.

Her body has a shape again and her dreams, his name.


End file.
